Punisher vs Leather Face
by Den Gigantiske
Summary: A young woman is on the run from the chainsaw wielding maniac Leather Face. Just when the murder is about to strike the killing blow help arrives in the form of the violent vigilante the Punisher. Any comments and criticisms would be much appreciated.


The day I thought I was going to die was the worst day of my life. Not just because I knew it was the end for me but because a chainsaw wielding maniac had killed two of my friends Chris and Robin. We were stopped at a gas station hopping to find someone to fix our radiator hose. No one was there. Chris and Robin decided to follow a dirt road see if there was any houses or people that could help us. They were gone for hours not that I minded. I just smoked pot with my boyfriend Robbie and made out in the back seat. Cynthia was busy studding for her accountant course. It wasn't until nightfall that we started to get worried.

The three of us followed the dirt road until we came to an old house. Me and Robbie went to the front door and knocked. Cynthia saw a light on near the side of the house and looked in the window. She screamed and that was the only thing that saved my life. I stepped away from Robbie to see what was going on and that was when he came out of the door. The papers called him Leather Face when it was all said and done. He was wearing a leather mask that looked like a face. I found out latter that he made them from the faces of people he killed. Leather Face stepped onto the porch and cut Robbie's head off with a chainsaw. I screamed as Robbie's blood splashed me in the face. I fell back tripping down the stairs. He followed waving his chainsaw above his head like some kind of war dance. That was the first time that night (and in my life) that I was certain I was going to die. Then Cynthia came and bashed him in the head with a log. Leather Face hit the ground, his chainsaw fell from his hands hitting the dirt. It bounced and twisted towards me. I backed up like a crab trying to escape the chainsaws teeth.

Cynthia pulled me to my feet and led me running to the woods. I looked back only once just in time to see Leather Face picking up his chainsaw.

We ran until we both just collapsed. It was a pretty bright night. The moon was full it sent rays of light down through the branches and leaves of the trees. We were both panting and sweating.

"Chris and Robin are both dead." Cynthia said speaking first.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When I looked in the window..." Cynthia's swallowed and her eyes teared up. "Chris was cut up and ...cooked. Robin was tied to a chair. They bashed her head in and...were feeding her blood to this old man."

She broke down sobbing and I held her in my arms. Then I heard the motor of the chainsaw and we were both up and running again.

It felt like we ran forever. We were pretty deep into the woods when I felt something bite into my leg and I screamed. I fell flat on my face and tried to pull my leg and a wave of sharp throbbing pain shot up it. I was caught in a bear trap. I tried to pull the jaws apart, it was a big heavy black iron trap I could barely get it to bulge.

"Vicky!" Cynthia screamed. She knelt down and tried helping me out of the trap. She pulled until her hands bled, we almost got it open then her grip slipped. We both heard the chainsaw in the distance.

"Go." I said.

"What no. Were getting out of here together." She tried pulling those Jaws apart, blood dripping from her hand, her face covered in sweat. All the while the sound of the chainsaw getting closer and closer.

"Cynthia. CYNTHIA!" I screamed until she looked at me. "I'm not getting out of here. You have to go now."

"I can't leave you...we can..."

"No we cant. You can though. Go." I said and she started crying. "Please."

Cynthia hugged me. "I'm sorry." She said and ran off into the night.

It felt like forever with my heart pounding in my chest and cold sweat pouring from all over my body before leather face came jogging through the night. He locked eyes with me and licks the lips of his mask.

"Burn in hell asshole." I said and spat on his blood covered apron. He grunted and waved the chainsaw above his head. I closed my eyes and said a prayer.

A loud whistle rang through the night. I opened my eyes and Leather Face turned his attention away from me. Three shots were fired two hit Leather Face in his chest and the third hit him in the head, spraying the forest floor with blood, brain and bone fragments. The phsycho's body slammed on the ground, his chainsaw hits the dirt digging in kicking up dirt. One last shot rang out slamming into the chainsaws motor killing it.

I looked to where the shots were fired. A man in a long black coat holding a black military rifle began making his way over to me. When he got close enough I tried to back away. I didn't get very far, the bear trap was anchored to the ground.

"Hold still." He says kneeling next to my trapped foot. He pulls a combat knife from his belt, my heart stopped. Then he slid it between the teeth and wedged them apart. I pulled my foot out and he let the jaws snapped closed. I tried to stand and just fell flat on my ass.

"The cuts aren't very your ankle is probably sprained though," The man kneelt down next to Leather Face and cut part of his pant leg off. He sheathed his knife, pulled out a flask and soaked it. "This will sting."

It did, he wrapped my foot up and it wasn't until he stood up that I noticed the white skull on his black t-shirt

"Your the Punisher!" I said.

"Yeah." He said unconcerned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Right now saving your life." He picked up a branch and helped me up. "Go the way you saw me come. And take this." He pulled and black pistol from a holster on his belt. "Twelve in the clip and one in the chamber. If it looks like your going to be taken use the last round for yourself."

I nodded understanding. He handed me the gun and branch and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked at me with his cold blue emotionless eyes and I'll never forget what he said.

"You called me the Punisher. What do you think I'm going to do?" And he walked away.

It took me an hour before I hit a main road. A sheriffs deputy picked me up and brought me to the hospital. Cynthia was there she flagged down a trucker and he brought her to the cops. She already told the sheriff what happened. By the time the police got to the Sawyer house it was in flames. The only two to survive were two kids watching it burn. When the police picked through the wreckage they found the remains of not just the family that lived there, but the partially eaten remains of at least fifty other people. Including my boyfriend and my friends. They tried to find the Punisher but he was long gone. Turns out he was hunting some gangster from New York who fled to Texas and just happened to be passing through. How's that for fate.

I read about the Punisher in the papers, what he did killing all those gangsters and criminals. I never agreed with what he did. I felt pity for him losing his family, but I never thought killing was the answer even if his victims were evil men. I don't think that has changed, but I wouldn't be here without him. I wouldn't of met my husband and had my kids if the Punisher wasn't there that night. For that I will be eternally grateful to him.


End file.
